Visser Three VS Bin Laden
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Bin Laden has found the Time Matrix... The animorphs and Visser Three band together to take him out and get the Time Matrix back... Read and review!!


The Bin Laden VS ???? series.

Bin Laden VS Visser Three

In Cassie's barn:

-What was it you were going to tell us, Tobias? Jake asked.

You're not going to be happy to hear this! The Time Matrix is found... and guess who's found it...

-Visser Three? Rachel suggested.

Nope. Worse!!

-Uhh... Saddam Hussein?

You're getting closer...

-Hmmm.. Who can it be..? Tobias. I give up. Tell us. Rachel said.

Sit down and take a deep breath...

-So this really is bad news... Marco mumbled.

Osama Bin Laden has found the Time Matrix! Tobias said.

Everyone became quiet.

Jake sighed.

-That's not good... not good...

-I smell trouble... Don't say it, Jake... Don't say it... Marco stared hopefully at Jake.

-We have to take it from him! Jake declared.

-He said it... Marco sniffed. –Here we go again...

-Ok. Let's make a plan. Nothing must go wrong! This man is insane! Nobody knows what he may do if he's pushed into a corner! Jake wrote something down on a chocolate-paper.

-I won't hesitate to kill him or his Al-Qaida cronies! Cassie suddenly shouted. She had been very quiet since Tobias told them the news.

-Cassie?! Is this you? Marco wondered. –Good, old "violence-is-bad-Cassie"?

In the Blade ship:

The Visser was standing in front of a monitor. He didn't look very happy. A dead Hork-Bajir was lying next to him.

What now? That guy who found the Time Matrix knows about the yeerk invasion! 

-So what? He's a bad guy isn't he? Chapman asked. Suddenly he'd got Visser Three's tail blade pressed to his throat.

Yes, he is! But he doesn't want to be a controller, and for that he must get rid of us yeerks! Understand? He can wipe out our whole existence with that thing! Visser shouted.

-So what do we do now? Chapman managed to ask.

Visser Three removed his tail blade from his throat. Chapman breathed out.

We'll pay him a visit...

Afghanistan:

-What's this thing? Bin Laden wondered.

-I have no idea. one of his men muttered. –I'll go and have something to eat, if you don't mind. I haven't eaten anything for two days.

Bin Laden waved him away. –Just go.

When he was alone, he put his hands on the round, shiny thing in front of him.

-It reminds me of marbles. I remember that my mom gave me an marble when I were a kid...

Suddenly he was in a bedroom. He looked around and saw a three-year old boy playing with a marble. When the little boy saw him he started to scream and ran into the next room.

-Mommy!! Ugly man in my room!!

Bin Laden took a quick look in a mirror hanging on the wall.

-I don't look that bad, do I? he asked himself.

Then a lady entered the room. Bin Laden stared at her in surprise. Even though she was dressed in a way that only made her eyes visible, he recognised her.

-Mom? he whispered.

-What do you mean by that?! the woman asked in an angry tune.

-Then that boy... is me. Bin Laden looked at the boy.

-Are you drunked? Who the hell are you? Get out of Osama's room, or else I'll scream for the guards! the lady yelled.

-It is me... Bin Laden mumbled. Then he looked at the Time Matrix and grinned. –I can travel back in time with this... I can change the history of the world! 

He laughed his evil laugh when he placed both hand on the Time Matrix again.

Somewhere nearby:

-Well, where are we now? Weren't we supposed to find Bin Laden's cave? Marco asked.

-Nobody knows where it is... besides... Jake stopped and smiled.

Who? Who know where his cave is? Tobias landed on his shoulder.

-Visser Three... Jake whispered. –We have to find him. He's gotta help us.

-But how? Visser Three would never help us! Cassie shouted.

-There is one reason that he should... Jake grinned.

-What?

-If we don't get the Time Matrix away from Bin Laden... Bin Laden can wipe out the whole existence of the yeerks! And Visser doesn't want that... Ax finished, before Jake had the chance to explain.

-But wouldn't he do us a favour if he gets rid of the yeerks? Marco asked.

-Maybe. But we can't wait until he's done that. Just think of what damage he can do in the meantime!

-Right! Let's find Visser Three! Rachel said with a voice full of enthusiasm.

Somewhere else:

This is bad! Bin Laden has found out how to use the Time Matrix! Visser Three was standing in a forest. He had just been in his blade ship and now, just a few second after, he was standing here.

Where are my troops? he wondered.

Visser! Your new troops have arrived! someone said in thought speech.

Who said that? the Visser let his stalk eyes search the area.

I did. Ax said and walked out from the shadows. The others were in flea morph and were located in his blue fur. 

Andalite! 

The Visser's tail twitched.

It would be a mistake to kill me now, yeerk. Ax said calmly. 

What do you want? Visser Three shouted.

Your help.

What makes you think that I would help you?!

We know who's found the Time Matrix, and we also know that he can use it to get rid of you filthy yeerks... Let's make a deal... We'll help you find him and save the yeerks, and you let us have the Time Matrix. Ok?

The Visser looked down at the grass.

I have no choice. he said sadly.

At another place:

Bin Laden was walking down the streets of a medieval town. 

-I've always wondered how it was like to live in these days...

He stopped. The ground was shaking.

When he looked up he saw five horses running right towards him. There were men in shiny armour riding them. His eyes caught their heavy swords.

-Oh shit! he threw himself out of their way. He looked after the knight who continued up the street. 

-Sunday driver! he muttered.

Hey you! Stop right there! 

Bin Laden was confused. The voice was inside his head? What was this?

-Me? he managed to ask.

Yeah! You!

Suddenly a bird landed on his turban.

-A talking bird?

Ohhh... A genius aren't you? Tobias said sarcastically.

-Get of my head! Bin Laden tried to scare the bird away.

-I have to get back to that time machine... he mumbled for himself.

Oh no, you don't! another voice said. Visser Three and Ax came from the nearest house.

-Tell me this is a nightmare! Talking birds and blue monsters... this is too much for me! Bin Laden started to run down the street. But curious civilians blocked the way. Even though most of them ran away when they saw Visser Three and Ax, there was still impossible to get through the mass of people. Bin Laden sat down and rested his head in his hands.

You're not so though alone, are you? Cassie said. She was in her wolf morph.

Bin Laden started to shiver. The wolf was so damn right...

Cassie was about to attack the arab, when Jake stopped her.

We can't kill him here! We don't know what will happen if we do!

You're right, Jake. We have to get back to our own time.

Marco jumped out from a window. He had morphed to gorilla.

Come here, Binny-boy! You're going to show us where the Time Matrix is! he grabbed Bin Laden by the arm and dragged him into the forest.

-Let go of me! I can walk by myself! Bin Laden hissed.

You really think that I would let go of you so you can run away? Marco's gorilla mouth made something that looked like a smile.

-I'll never tell you where to find it! Bin Laden shouted.

You want to know what I'll do if you don't cooperate?

No answer.

I'll squeeze you until your eyes drop out! Marco said and wrapped his arms around Bin Laden and started to squeeze him. Bin Laden's face turned red and he gasped for air.

-No! No! I'll tell you! 

Good boy! Marco put him down, but was still holding his arm.

Bin Laden leaded them through the forest and soon they reached a river. On the other side they could she a big, shiny ball. The Time Matrix.

The river wasn't deep, so they got across it without problems.

Now put your hands on it and get us back to our time and your cave. Rachel said.

Bin Laden gave them all a furious glare when he followed Rachel's order.

In the next moment they found themselves in a dark and cold cave.

Visser Three said something to Jake in private thought speech. Jake nodded.

It's a deal, Visser. He's all yours.

The Visser smiled the strange way andalites smile. With his eyes.

Then he took a step towards Bin Laden. 

Jake explained to the others what deal he and the Visser had come up with.

He'll let us have the Time Matrix without a fight, if we let him kill Bin Laden alone...

The animorphs formed a circle around Bin Laden and Visser Three.

VISSER! VISSER! VISSER!

Wow! I never thought I was going to hear the andalites cheering for me1 the Visser laughed.

Bin Laden looked like he was trying to crawl into the wall when Visser Three came towards him.

FWAPP!

-AAAARRGH!!

Bin Laden's hand was chopped off by the Visser's tail blade.

No, no... Not the tail blade... It's too boring... the Visser said to himself. I think my new morph will be excellent fro this...

Bin Laden shivered even more when he saw the Visser starting to change form. He whimpered like a dog.

Visser Three grew bigger. So big that he was near to touch the ceiling. Then his hooves turned into long, green tentacles. Five more tentacles popped out of his back. His head got a big mouth with long, sharp teeth. 

He looked down at the coward in front of him. Then he picked up Bin Laden's hand that he had chopped off and put it in his mouth and started to chew.

Bin Laden closed his eyes and swallowed.

Eyes open, please! Or else... the Visser shouted.

Bin Laden quickly opened his eyes again.

The Visser grabbed his arm and started to pull. Bin Laden cried out in pain and this time the Visser succeeded in making him cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Visser ripped his arm off causing him to scream like a baby.

I haven't eaten anything for breakfast today...

Visser Three took a large bit of the arm and forced Bin Laden to look at him while he ate it. Bin Laden nearly threw up.

-Please! No! he begged when the Visser took his other arm and started to pull.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

You taste like shit! But I'll force myself to eat you one piece at a time only because you deserve it!

The Visser swallowed the arm in one piece. He picked up Bin Laden and held him over his gaping mouth.

You're bleeding badly! I'll drink the blood so the floor won't be slippery.

Bin Laden howled of pain when Visser Three started to squeeze him to send the blood in a spray into the mouth.

Cool! Spray can!

Bin Laden was half dead from blood loss and pain, when the Visser put him down.

Now... Let's remove your legs, so you can't escape from me...

Visser Three ripped off his legs and ate them.

Bin Laden felt his life run out, like sand in an hourglass. Slowly. Painful.

-Please! Finish me quick! he prayed.

Well... There are no more body parts I can remove... 

The Visser lifted him up and put him in the mouth. Bin Laden breathed out and was glad the pain would end quickly.

...but I'll chew slowly! the Visser laughed.

-No! Please kill me quickly! Bin Laden cried.

I never thought I would hear someone pray for death! Ha ha ha! 

He started to chew slowly as he had said. Bin Laden screamed and writhed in pain.

Then finally the Visser swallowed.

Great going, Visser! the animorphs yelled.

Man, I'm going to have a real bad stomach ache tomorrow... I never learn! Visser Three said as he morphed back to his andalite body.

The Visser bid the animorphs farewell and left the cave.

Ax looked at the Time Matrix.

Ok. We've got to hide this somewhere that nobody will ever find it!

To be continued....

Good boy, Visser! That's the way to treat a scumbag like Osama! I wouldn't like to eat him though... Yuck! I need to throw up...

Now we have had Nemesis, Leon and Visser Three. Next one up is Pyramid Head from Silent Hill 2 and after that it's Solid Snake and the cyborg ninja's turn. Someone suggested the Toyota Supra RZ and the Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak version and I might put in one of them too... It's two really wonderful cars...

You decide who's gonna fight Bin Laden in the next story...

You can choose characters from Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Metal Gear Solid, Tekken, Animorphs, Lucky Luke (he he), Worms (ha ha ha!) or we can have a car from Gran Turismo run over him...

The character/car who gets most votes will be in the next story.

E-mail me on: Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


End file.
